Eres alguien importante para mí
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Chat Noir estando solo y sin ninguna compañía, recibirá la ayuda de una cierta chica que para él, es su princesa


Desde que los Akumas habían llegado a París por parte de Hawk Moth, 2 adolescentes fueron escogidos para ser los nuevos protectores de París siendo Marinette Dupain-Cheng como Ladybug y Adrien Agreste como Chat Noir. Ellos eran el duo perfecto para cualquier amenaza y algunos pensaban que eran algo más que un equipo, aunque Ladybug lo negara. Siempre combatían a los villanos que traía Hawk Moth para quitarles sus Miraculous sin ningún logro, sin embargo, pese a que ellos siempre logran derrotar a un villano, Ladybug era la que siempre le quitaba el Akuma con el amuleto encantado y aunque Chat Noir tenía el Cataclismo para destruir, a veces metía la pata y algunos casos, pero uno de ellos siempre lograba logar que el villano tenga desventaja.

Un día, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían derrotado a un Akuma que consistían en crear un imperio en París y todo se debía a una disputa con el alcalde de París. Una vez que le habían quitado el Akuma, Chat Noir intento cortejarle como siempre a Ladybug haciendo que ella se riera un poco.

Chat Noir: "Mi Lady, ¿no quieres dar un paseo conmigo esta tarde? Tal vez las…"

Sin embargo, se detuvo en hablar debido a que había escuchado el pitido de los aretes de Ladybug que indicaba que se iba a destransformaría.

Ladybug: "Perdóname Chat Noir, pero me tengo que ir. Otro día, ¿te parece?"

Chat Noir sentía una tristeza por dentro y tuvo que ocultarlo para que Ladybug no lo notara, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

Chat Noir: "Esta bien mi Lady, otro día será entonces"

Ladybug: "Ok, nos vemos entonces" –dijo mientras se columpiaba con su Yo-Yo para luego desparecer del lugar.

Chat Noir se quedó mirándola mientras desaparecía y un suspiro logro soltar mientras saltaba hacia otro lugar sabiendo que estaría un tiempo solo y no estar en su mansión donde de seguro se aburriría.

Luego estar un tiempo sentado en un mural donde no había casi un número de personas y que además estaba en la noche, reflexiono un poco sabiendo que estaría por el momento muy solo y sin ninguna compañía, tenía a Plaga en su interior, pero no estaba seguro de que él sería un buen hablador de muchas cosas.

¿?: "¿Chat Noir, eres tú?" –dijo alguien.

Chat Noir observo desde abajo y vio a Marinette mirándolo un poco extrañada, se bajó del mural para poder conversar con ella. Conocía muy bien a Marinette cuando era Adrien, ella era una chica increíble, buena, maravillosa, un poco linda y un poquito torpe, pero de todo ello era una chica especial para él, aparte de su Lady.

Chat Noir: "Hola princesa, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Estaba dirigiéndome para mi casa hasta que te vi en ese mural, ¿todo bien?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Por supuesto, todo está muy bien para mi"

Marinette solamente lo miro con una cara de Estas mintiendo haciendo que Chat Noir notara su expresión.

Marinette: "Chat, ¿sabías que eres un buen mentiroso?" –dijo con una leve sonrisa alzando una ceja.

Chat Noir: "No, pero gracias por decírmelo. Es bueno saber que alguien esté muy pendiente de mi" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Chat, algo te sucede, ¿puedes decirme lo que te sucede?"

Chat Noir miro al suelo por el momento y estaba dudando un poco en decirle a Marinette sobre lo que le ocurría, pero tenía que contarle a alguien para que pudiera estar tranquilo y tomo un poco de aire para poder hablar.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy… un poco solo" –le dijo.

Marinette: "¿Un poco solo?" –dijo extrañada.

Chat Noir: "Quiero decir, solo quería pasar un tiempo con Ladybug luego de que derrotáramos juntos al Akuma que había atacado hoy, pero sus aretes comenzaron a sonar y ella se fue. No la culpo ni nada por el estilo, pero por lo menos quería pasar este día con una compañía"

En ese momento, Marinette recordó la propuesta que le había hecho y ella se había ido al instante dejándolo solo en el tejado de un edificio. Ella se sentía un poco mal al respecto y quería recompensarlo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió su mirada con la del héroe felino.

Marinette: "Bueno, si quieres te puedo hacer compañía" –le propuso.

Chat Noir abrió sus ojos ante su propuesta.

Chat Noir: "Pero, ¿no tenías que ir a tu casa?"

Marinette: "Puedo esperar. Además, si algo malo me pasase tengo a mi héroe para que pueda detener cualquier peligro, ¿cierto?"

Chat Noir: "Por ti, rompería los muros gigantes" –le dijo mientras la miraba hacia los ojos.

Marinette rodo sus ojos y un poco de rubor se le apareció y ambos se sentaron arriba del mural mientras comenzaba a ver las estrellas, no le quitaron la vista al cielo observando las estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo y ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de que sus manos estaban tocándose.

Chat Noir: "Princesa, ¿Por qué haces esto?" –le pregunto.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo por breves segundos y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Marinette: "Porque eres alguien importante para mí, gatito"

Chat Noir se quedó mirándola y una sonrisa le dio para después observar las estrellas que iluminaban todo París y al parecer, ninguno de los 2 se figaron en sus manos que estaban tocándose el uno al otro.


End file.
